onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blackendedsoul/Fated Matchups Raftel Prediction Part 9.
Teach: “Ok men, now we crush the Straw Hats and then look for One Piece.” Other members of the Blackbeard pirates: “Yay!” Elsewhere: ''' Rayleigh: “I wish I could help you Luffy, but that smoky guy had done his number on me, I can barely move.” Hancock: “Luffy! Honey, I will help you. She tried to get up but could not; she was also badly injured in the battle with the pacifistas.” Luffy: “We don’t need any help you better take care of them, he pointed at the wounded Kuja Pirates and unconscious Squardo and Garp.” Douma: “Let us come with you,” he said even though his wounds from Momonga were deep. Mcguy was also in a similar shape but he wanted to tag along as well. Zoro: “Listen this is our fight, we have to pull this by ourselves.” Rayleigh: “He is right, let them do it their way.” Suddenly a tunnel of blue came into view; it approached the pirates rapidly and then fall down on a bad heap. It was Magellan. Magellan: “How did this happen, how did some pirates beat a marine fleet this strong?” Rayleigh: “Well they are not ‘some pirates’; they are the crew of the man who will become the pirate king.” Magellan: “I have failed, now there is none to stop Blackbeard!” He passed out from exhaustion.” Luffy: “I will kick his ass, I will make sure he pays for what he has done, let’s go.” The Straw Hats moved into the forest. '''An hour later: Inside the forest the Straw Hat crew had separated and came face to face with members of the Blackbeard pirates: Brook: “Yohohohoho, I have come to face a man just as thin as myself even though I am just bones.” Laffitte: “After I am done with you, you won’t even have bones.” Brook drew his sword out of its stick like cover and took a stance. Laffitte: “Oh we also have similar weapons; albeit mine just a cane rather than a sword hidden in a cane.” He suddenly drew a pistol and fired six times. Brook sheathed his sword and started to walk towards Laffitte, “Hanauta Sanchou, Yahazu Giri!” The bullets were cut in half and they fall harmlessly. Laffitte: “Oh looks like it Is going to get interesting, he started to move his cane left and right.” South of that place: Nami: “What now, there is no one in this place, what am I supposed to do? I should have been looking on the other side.” “You do not need to look for your maker, you have already met him, last time that rubber freak intervened but this time you will not escape and judgment will befall you for betraying God.” Nami: “Enel!” Enel: “Mamaragan!” Nami jumped away from the line of the attack and barely stayed safe. Nami: “Don’t think that I will run away this time, a lot has changed.” Enel: “But I am still god, only two men can beat me and you are not one of them.” Nami: “Take your own medicine, Thunder Bolt Tempo!” Enel: “Huh?! Why are you helping me to heal up?” Whatever injury he had from the fight with crocodile left had gotten completely better after the Thunder Bolt Tempo hit him. Nami: “I tried to hurt you, you freak!” (With triangle teeth and veins popping). Enel: “Foolish mortal!” Nami: “I must think of something here or I am toast.” In another side: Chopper: “What the hell are you?” He just had witnessed the regenerative powers of Doc Q. They met a little while back and Chopper wasted no time in attacking the older doctor with his Kungfu Point, he scored quite a few hits but then saw in horror that how Doc Q healed himself up. Doc Q: “My turn, go Stronger!” Chopper: “Heavy Point!” They rushed each other while Doc Q was still riding Stronger. Elsewhere: ''' Franky climbed up a little hill and looked around, “I can see no one! Well I am supaaah in mode so I will just go directly to look for One Piece!” He talked to himself. “Hey get of my shoulder, you puny little piece of shit!” The hill he was in moved said revealing itself as a certain Behemoth named Sanjuan Wolf. Franky: “What the hell?! Rocket Launcher!” Wolf: “That hurts you moron!” '''In another part of the island: Sanji: “You shitty wrestler, I am going to teach you table manners! Veal Shoot!” Burgess: “Spear Tackle!” The two masters of unarmed combat clashed at each other. Their scuffle had begun about ten minutes past and it has been an even brawl till now. Burgess: “I will crush you like the pest you are!” He pulled a tree up from the ground and tried to smack Sanji with it. Sanji: “Diable Jumble, Flint!” He kicked the tree with his heated leg and burnt it off. Burgess: “Why you little shit! Shoulder Guard!” He charged Sanji with his shoulder. Sanji: “Spicy Dream Shoot!” He spun back and kicked Burgess in his face sending him flying. Burgess got up, wiping blood of his cheek! “Time to get serious.” He crouched into a stance. Burgess: “I would show you the secret of my power this is the ancient art of wrestling which only single clan in the world knows and I am the last of that clan, Crusher Slam!” He jumped at Sanji at an incredible speed. Not much away from there: Catarina Devon was waiting patiently for her pray to come, she could hear the commotion coming from Burgess and Sanji but did not move. "Murunfuffuffu,” she chuckled to herself, “the fun has begun!” “I have found you Crescent Moon Hunter! Time to pay for what you have done to my mom!” An ice cold voice declared. Devon: “Oh? And who might you be? I don’t recall meeting you.” Liana: “You don’t eh? Then does the name Rose ring a bell?” She came out in the open. Devon’s eyes shot out, “how? I killed you!” Liana: “You indeed did, you are the witch who murdered my mother, just for a measly 20000 Beli!” Devon got her composer back, “oh then you are Rose’s daughter Liana? That little girl who use to train with her and me? You sure had grown!” Liana: “We both know that mom taught you to wield a spear just like she taught did me. My mom was a Kuja warrior who would have become the queen, she was the greatest spear wielder in the world but she left Amazon Lily to marry my dad and after dad died in a fight with the marines she did not go back. Rather she stayed with me and opened a dojo to teach spear fighting. Then you came, I was just a child back then but I remember that everyone resented you as you were ugly but mom took you in, she gave you shelter and training and in return you murdered her in her sleep for her money and escaped! You have gotten famous in the same rotten way you always followed.” Devon: “You seem to like talking a lot. No worries, I will send you back to your mom in no time. Haaa!” She charged Liana with her spear. Liana threw a knife at her but she dodged it and then tried to stab Liana. But Liana ducked under and kicked her in the gut. Then with the hilt of her spear she hit Devon’s face. Deven took the hit and made her own attack at Liana’s thigh with her hilt. Then they engaged in a spear fight. Liana: “I have trained years to be better than you at using a spear and I will show you pain! For mother!” She managed push Devon back. Devon: “You really have become good! But not good enough to make me try Murunfuffuffu,” she false stepped and caught Liana in left shoulder; blood came out from the new wound that formed. Liana: “I will have my revenge, Yaaah!” She tried to punch Devon on the face but Devon caught the blow, “what’s wrong girl? Tired already?” Liana: “Shut up!” She abruptly got closer to the larger woman and shoved the blade of her spear into Devon’s Belly but it passed right through. "Murunfuffuffu, I am not called the worst female criminal without a reason, Smother!” Devon’s upper body suddenly changed and a powder like substance covered Liana’s spear and arm. “Ahhhhh!” Liana screamed in pain, the powder was hot and it was engulfing her, he desperately jumped away from it. “So you have eaten a devil fruit?” Devon: “The Ash Ash fruit, I am Logia!” You will die now Rose’s daughter, say hello to your mom for me! Liana: “I don’t think so! I still have some cards to play.” She smirked. On another side of the island: Van Auger and Ussop was standing at two hundred meters distance and walking towards each other. Auger: “Well I never expected a coward like you to become man enough to fight me in a duel.” Ussop: “I am the son of the greatest sniper ever and I am a warrior of the sea. I have been to Elbaf and taken up their custom to never back down from a fight and on top of it, you are my enemy.” Auger: Big words, let’s see how you prove them! They continued to walk at each other. In the shore: ''' Vasco shot (In between drinks): “I never thought that I will see you in the shore, I just came to take a seat and have some good drinks but to no avail, you are a former Schichibukai and Captain of the Sunny pirates right?” Jinbe: “Yes but now I am just a helmsman.” Shot: “Too bad that a little while later you will be nothing more than a dead helmsman.” Jinbe: “Let’s find out who is going to perish, Fishman Karate, Samehada Shotei!” Shot: “Beer, Five Percent!” '''Near some ancient ruins in the jungle: A certain savage looking man known as the Corrupt King was facing a beautiful woman. Pizarro: “Oh what luck, I gotta have such a beauty!” Robin: “Luck indeed that you have to fight me.” Pizarro: “Come now babe, who said anything about fighting? Come to my arms!” Robin: “Sorry, Gigantesco Mano, Punch!” She sprouted a huge hand and punched Pizarro on the face. Pizarro: “So you want to play? Eh?” He changed into his hybrid form and attacked'.' Near the centre of the Island: Teach: “Zehahahaha! So you have come to avenge your brother Mugiwara? Or is it for that old geezer Whitebeard?” Luffy: “You ugly bastard, your crimes are too many to count and I don’t plan on doing that, I am going to kick your ass!” Teach: “Kick my ass? Zehahahaha! You think you can do what the likes of Ace, Whitebeard, Marco and even your mentor Red Haired Shanks could not do!” Luffy: “I don’t care I am kicking your ass and that’s that! Gomu Gomu no Pistol!” Teach: “Zehahahahaha…! Die now and I won’t even need to use my powers to take you out, Liberation!” He sent out the Hydra of Magellan that he had absorbed. (Read part eight for reference.) Luffy got covered in the poison, Teach started to laugh like crazy, “Zehahahahahaha…Zehahahahahaha!” On a very weird site in the side of the island: A green haired man carrying three swords and wearing a green sash looked very confused, “where the hell had everyone gone to? These guys always get lost!” He complained. “I don’t think that they were lost; it was you who got carried away, former Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!” A tall man who sat on a stone with legs crossed spoke in a casual tone. Zoro: “Huh! He turned and became alert.” Shiliew: “Finally we meet, as a fellow swordsman who can cut through element; I wanted to fight you to test my newly perfected ultimate move, I have been working on it for seven years, although I think it would be a bit too much for you.” Zoro: “Bring it on, I will slice you down. I am going be the best there is and you are just another obstacle on that path.” Shiliew: “Are you not concerned? You are against the greatest swordsman in the world! And that means that my ultimate attack is the greatest sword attack there is.” Zoro: “You talk big but you are nothing but a cheap liar, we both know who the greatest swordsman is, it’s Mihawk. Stop bluffing and prepare to face a real swordsman.” Shiliew: “Huh, Hawkeye did not heed my challenge and escaped like a coward showing his back to me. I humiliated him and became the best.” Zoro: “I know what happened; you can’t fool me like the others.” Flashback: Near the dock of a small island, somewhere in New World, two figures were present; one was in a battered heap with the other looming over him. Shanks: “This is the end of the line for you Teach! I have come at this precise time because I knew you were alone. I did not want my crew to fight yours as it would be hazardous for my men, so I decided to take you out by myself.” Blackbeard: “Blasted Akagami, why can’t I beat you, I have the two most powerful devil fruits at my disposal yet why the fucking hell can’t I beat you?” Shanks: “Real strength is not so cheap Teach, anyways now I must finish you off; if I don’t then the whole world would reamain at danger.” Teach: “Please Akagami, don’t kill me, we can join forces and rule the word together, please just let me live.” Shanks (Raising his sabre): “I am afraid I can’t do that, I don’t like to take life but in your case I must make an exception!” Teach: “Noooo!” Suddenly Shanks turned around to block a sword slash, there was Shiliew trying to cut Shanks from behind.” Shanks: “You!? Teach (getting up): “Zehahahahaha! Akagami, you really are gullible, why do you think I came here, so close to your territory alone? I knew you will come and challenge me to a duel, you are to too honorable to ambush me so I laid this trap. I was not sure if can beat you alone but with Shiliew’s help I can and now you die. You are the greatest hindrance in my path and now to get rid of you. Tremor Wave!” He sent the powerful attack at Shanks. Shanks was busy fending off Shiliew’s attacks, even then he managed to counter with a haki imbued kick. Shiliew: “Deathly Torrent!” He made the devastating multi stabbing attack at Shanks who was struggling to deal with Blackbeard’s shock wave. He somehow managed to block the attack with his sword but then Blackbeard again attacked, he sent quakes at Shanks one after another until Shanks could not defend against the fray from both sides and then he jumped close and quake punched Shanks on chin. Shanks was stunned and Shiliew took the chance, “Wolf Rain!” He made an immense strike which sent shock waves all around and drove his sword though a now stunned Shanks’ back. The tip of the sword came out from his (Shanks’) chest much like the attack by Squardo to Whitebeard but in reverse and much more fatal. With a sudden desperation Shanks’ haoshoku haki exploded, sending shivers through even the two extremely powerful individuals who were attacking him, and Shiliew faltered just an instant, Shanks pulled himself out of the blade and coughed up blood, he was having trouble to even stand. Blackbeard wasted no time and bashed his head with another quake blow. Shanks toppled over. “Now finish him,” Teach said. Shiliew raised his sword and brought it down fast but a black blade stopped it, with a swift twist of it the wielder of the black blade moved Shiliew’s sword away and then hacked at him, Shiliew blocked the blow but was pushed back quite a bit. The stranger who revealed himself as Dracule Mihawk sent a green slash similar to the one that Jozu stopped in the war of Marineford to Blackbeard, then he grabbed Shanks by the only arm and jumped into his boat which was then near the dock where the battle was taking place. Another man, namely Lucky Roo was on it too. He turned back at Blackbeard who barely avoided Mihawk’s attack and said, “don’t try to follow us Teach!” The boat started to move away. Shiliew: “Come fight me Hawkeye, I challenge you to a duel!” Mihawk stopped the boat and turned back. Roo: “Please Hawkeye, Captain’s life is at stake, if we don’t get him to a doctor quick he will die,” he pointed at an unconscious Shanks. Mihawk: “I understand.” He turned his back at Shiliew and sailed away. Shiliew (shouting): “Hawkeye, you coward! You fear to face me, you are no longer the greatest swordsman, you proved it today that I am better than you and I proved it too by taking your former rival out!” Blackbead: “I wished to finish that Red Hair off but I think he will live, doesn’t matter the world will still be mine to rule after I get One Piece, today fate was on their side but it won’t be the same Zehahahahaha!” Flashback ends. Shiliew: “So you know?” Zoro: “Yeah Shanks told it to Luffy but that’s none of your concern, Haaaa!” He charged at Shiliew with three swords, with Meito Wado Ichimono (Kuina’s sword) in his mouth, Meito Shusui (Ryuma’s sword) on his right hand and his newly acquired Ippon Kitetsu (the highest Kitetsu sword, one of the top twelve swords) on his left hand. Shiliew: “He survived then? Looks like we get to deal with him and that Hawkeye after we deal with your bunch. Yaaah!” He also charged Zoro with his sword drawn back. Well that was part nine, the next one will be the last, most of the fights would not be very long except, Zoro versus Shiliew, and Luffy versus Teach, I will try to make it decent and it will also be long. You can expect it in about three days. I tried to tie all the loose ends but did not do a good job well that’s me. Anyways, appreciate feedbacks as always. Please comment if you read. Thanks. Oh I did not put any pole this time either, rate it by comments. Category:Blog posts